The Ultimate Showdown
The Ultimate Showdown is a fighting game developed by Capcom. It is a four-way crossover between the DC Comics characters, Marvel Comics characters, Capcom characters, and Shonen Jump chatacters Characters ---Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale *Kratos (God of War) *Swett Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Big Daddy and Little Sister (Bioshock) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Dexter) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Cole MacGrath Good and Evil (InFamous) *Emmet (Starhawk) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Zeus (God of War) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Toro Inoue (Together Everwhere!) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Dante (Devil May Cry 2012) *Heihanchi Mishima (Tekken) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Spike (ApeEscape) DC Comics *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash (Wally West) *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Sinestro *Nightwing *Deathstroke *Robin (Tim Drake) *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Starfire *Darkseid *Zantanna *Doctor Fate ---Super Smash Bros.--- *Mewtwo *Meta Knight *Marth *Robin *Duck Hunt *Shulk *Wolf *Samus *Roy *Snake *Lucina *Sheik *Sonic the Hedgehog *Olimar *Fox McCloud *Captain Falcon *Lucario *Falco *Mega Man *Toon Link *Ganondorf *Mr. Game and Watch *Ness *Rosalina and Luma *Jigglypuff *Greninja *Little Mac *Luigi *Ike *Dark Pit *Pichu *Lucas *Pit *Link *Peach *Dr. Mario *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Pikachu *Mii Fighters *Villager *Palutena *Mew *R.O.B. *Pac-Man *Kirby *Solid Snake *Ash (Pokemon) *Princess Zelda *Falco Lombardi *Koopalings *Charizard *Yoshi *Samus Aran *King Dedede *Donkey Kong *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Diddy Kong ---Halo--- *Master Cheif ---47--- *Agent 47 Marvel *Captain America *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *She-Hulk *Hawkeye *Doctor Doom *Magneto *Loki *Storm *Cyclops *Punisher *Deadpoole *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Ghost Rider *Human Torch *Scarlet Witch *The Thing ---Mortal Kombat--- *Sub-Zero *Scorpion ---Silent Hill--- *Pyramid Head ---Capccom--- *Megaman/X/Volnutt *Ryu *Chun-Li *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Zero (Megaman X) *Akuma *Bass (Megaman) *M. Bison *Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Viewtiful Joe *Morrigan *Falcon (Power Stone) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Tron Bonne *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Abert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Nemesis (Resident Evil) Shonen Jump *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Adult Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) *Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Kurama (YuYu Hakusho) *Naruto *Sasuke *Sakura *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Ussop (One Piece) *Zoro (One Piece) *Dr. Gero (DBZ) *Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) *Cell (DBZ) *Frieza (DBZ) Boss Characters : Broly-Akuma Plot The most sinister Evil Geniuses from the four universes: Lex Luthor of DC comics, Doctor Doom of Marvel, Doctor Gero of Dragon Ball Z (Shonen Jump), and M. Bison of Street Fighter (Capcom) have colluded a plan to unite the four universes and take them over. Their plan is to fuse the two powerful warriors Broly and Akuma into a genetic war machine. It is up to the heroes from the four universes to stop them. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Crossover Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Legends of CHIMA Category:Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Category:The LEGO Movie